


Fields of fire

by livia_bj



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis and Porthos having sex, D'artagnan is around at the beggining, M/M, Porn Without too much Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_bj/pseuds/livia_bj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis and Porthos have some issues and the key to solve them is having sex, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fields of fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work for the Musketeers fandom. I hope you all like it.
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker and this time I have no beta with me. So I apologize for all the mistakes. I tried very hard, I spent hours revising grammar books, trying to find the right preposition, fighting to find the right words....  
> So it is not my intention to ruin your reading with my mistakes. I beg your forgiveness.
> 
> I used some lines from Buffy The Vampire Slayer. I had them in my mind and I really wanted to use them. I'm sure some of you will know from what episode they come from.
> 
> A million thanks to Ginny for pushing me into doing this. Love you!
> 
> Oh! and if anyone is interested in finding my tumblr: http://black-isthecolour.tumblr.com/  
> ( I don't know how to link it! Sorry! )

It was starting to rain when Aramis and D’artagnan dismounted their horses and headed to the crappy inn where they were going to spend the night; or at least the few hours left of that night, since dawn was not that far. Behind them, Porthos practically jumped from his horse and run after them.

“Hey!” He grabbed Aramis’ arm and made him turn around. “We have to talk.”

“Can’t it just wait?” He asked coolly.

“Not really. Stop avoiding me.”

Aramis face changed, but he pulled himself together quickly.

“I’m not avoiding you.”

“Of course you are.” Porthos looked at the other musketeer. “D’artagnan, do you want to know why?”

D’artagnan looked at them, noticeably nervous.

“I… No… Ehmm… Thank you.” He muttered unsure about what to do.

“Leave him alone, this has nothing to do with him.”

Porthos gave Aramis a dirty look.

“If you want to shut me up, you should kiss me. Lately you seem to be very eager to doing so.”

Aramis tried to act as if they were just playing an old joke, he rolled his eyes.

“I am not kissing you, Porthos. Once was…”

“Twice.”

Aramis gave him a cold look. He paused before going on.

“But not again.”

Porthos lost his temper for once and took him by the lapels of his dark blue coat, he pushed him against the wall.  
Quickly D’artagnan came between them.

“I think you should talk about this in private, instead of here and now.”

Porthos grunted before releasing Aramis, who stretched his coat with pretended dignity. Fortunately they decided to follow his friend’s advice and got inside, heading to their rooms at a fast pace. Once there , Aramis locked the door and turned to his friend.

“Go on, then. Finish what you started. You wanted to hit me, right?” He lifted his chin.

Porthos let out a mischievous laugh.

“I’ll let it go. Wouldn’t want to damage that pretty face of yours.”

Aramis took offense at those words but did his best to ignore them. He chose to fight back with his own.

“You seem awfully fixated on a couple of kisses, Porthos.”

“And you seem awfully quick to forget about them.”

“In the end I’m gonna have to punch that mouth.”

“Is that right? Less talk. More action.”

Porthos let out a grunt and, for the second time that night, pushed Aramis against the wall, cornering him while raising his fist ready to attack. Aramis held his breath, eyes wide open. What happened next was that Porthos fiercely punched the wall, his fist hitting the stone next to Aramis’ head. The younger man opened his mouth to yell at him, but he didn’t have time to do so. Porthos pressed his mouth to his and kissed him. He kissed him hard, with a combination of ager and passion that made Aramis gasp, doubly surprised; he was still wondering if Porthos would have been capable of hitting him, and then suddenly he had him there, pressed to his body, demanding him an answer out of that kiss.

Therefore, it was time for Aramis to answer him properly. Porthos was kissing him with repressed rage and lust; it would have been impossible to resist the temptation, and the truth was that resistance was precisely what he didn’t want to. He kissed him back with the same intensity; their mouths pressed together fighting in a battle they had already lost long ago, soon he felt Porthos’ hands roaming under his clothes and nails marking his lower back.

Aramis left his mouth for a second to let out a painful yet obscene growl, Porthos stared down at him before repeating the action, before sinking his nails into Aramis’ skin once more. Aramis fought back by biting Porthos’ lower lip, making it bleed. This time it was Porthos who had to hold back a painful moan, he decided not to wast more time and start undressing his lover. It was a slow task even with Arami’s willingness to help, and if things would have been different now they would have been laughing at the annoyance of having to wear so many garments.

Once Aramis upper body was naked Porthos pushed him against the wall once again, and then he licked the marks on his skin. The blood on his lips melting with the blood coming out from the marks made earlier by his own nails. Blood on blood.

Suddenly Aramis rose up against him. He pushed Porthos once, twice, and this time it was him who ended up on the floor, kneeling before him. The tables turned, Aramis looked at him from above. He finally kneeled in front of him, his eyes never leaving Porthos’ face.

And now what? Was he going to spend his whole life trying to run away from that feeling?

Porthos had closed his eyes, holding his breath back. The next thing he knew was that his back hit the floor; Aramis had pushed his body backwards and was now on top of him, fiercely kissing his mouth again. The fear was then gone, its place taken by lust and passion once more. Porthos tried to get the control back and roll over Aramis, but the other man was not willing to surrender.

Still kissing – wet, sloppy, open mouthed kisses - they wrestled on the floor for a couple of minutes; devouring each other’s mouth, their skin burning, their hips rubbing against each other’s. In the end Aramis managed to trap Porthos between his legs, to sit on him and pull his trousers down probably setting a new personal record. Porthos was hard and ready and Aramis crawled down and took him in his mouth, his lover let out a deep moan and arched his back. Feeling more than seeing, he buried his hands in Aramis dark hair, tugging his long curls, and started to fuck his mouth merciless. It was Aramis, only Aramis, who made him feel like never before.

“Aramis” He begged, ragged breath and eyes closed.

The young man stopped what he was doing; climbed over his body and leaned on his ear. He nibbled his ear shell, a hot frisky tongue playing around it.

“Tell me, Porthos.” He whispered, his own voice clouded by desire.

Porthos was now unable to speak. He could only gasp, as if he was about to drown in water. He opened his eyes and stared at Aramis; an angel disguised as the devil, or maybe the devil disguised as an angel.

“Fuck me.”

“Are you sure?” Aramis smirked.

As an answer Porthos gathered the little willpower he still had to take his clothes off; he did it quickly and messy and desperate, and Aramis almost let out a little laugh. For a second, he even forgot how and why they had ended up in that situation. However, he remembered everything as soon as Porthos laid down again and spread his legs; he was now open and exposed for him, tempting him, making his cock jump in anticipation and taking his breath away. He wasted no more time in pulling his own trousers down, whit the same desperation that Porthos had showed just one minute earlier. He took his erection in his hand and stroke himself. Porthos gasped for air

“You want my cock in your pretty ass, don’t you? You want me to push it all the way inside you… and you want me to come. You love it when I come in your ass, right Porthos?”

Unable to speak, Porthos only nodded.

“Good. Cause that’s what I intend to do.”

Aramis spit on his hand and rubbed it on his hole. He was about to use one finger with him, when Porthos stopped him.

“No need. Just do it.”

Aramis looked at him with concern. He shook his head.

“It will hurt.”

“Everything hurts with you, always.”

Aramis quivered, affected by those words and unsure about what to do next.

“Do it.”

“Porthos, please. At least let me get some oil, love”

Porthos thought he was ready to suffer, that he wanted to suffer, but he changed his mind at hearing the affection in his lover’s voice. He finally nodded and Aramis got up and went to fetch some other lubricant more efficient than just saliva. Once he was back, he resumed his position, put the oil on his member and spread it by masturbating himself for a few minutes. When he was full erect and ready, he aligned his cock against Porthos’ ass and pushed in.

Porthos tried to suffocate a deep cry and a tear fell from his eyes, causing Aramis to stop right away. However, Porthos wrapped his legs up around Aramis waist and pulled him down against himself in a sharp motion. It was Aramis’ turn to let out a cry, but this time was not because of the pain, but because of the oppressive feeling of the muscles around his cock. He still found the strength to take a deep breath and give Porthos a hard stare.

“You’re crazy. Don’t you ever do that again.”

Despite his own tears, Porthos smiled and started moving against him. Aramis panted and quickly tried to follow his frenetic movements. After a couple of minutes, Aramis put his hands over Portho’s chest to stop him, and then he slowly pulled his cock out and impaled him again, over and over, with Porthos firmly tangled around his waist. Aramis looked him in the eye.

“Tell me.”

“What?” Porthos moaned deeply.

“You…” Aramis stopped, his cock almost out of his lover’s body, before pushing deep inside again. “You know what.”

Porthos arched his back and let out a sudden cry of ecstasy. Somehow he was still able to keep up with the conversation.

“That no one else can make me feel like you do? That no one else has ever got as deep inside me? And I’m talking literally.”

Aramis couldn’t help but laughing at those words. He leaned over Porthos and kissed him. And that kiss had nothing to do with the previous ones. That kiss was deep and sweet, that kiss was made of love. Aramis left those lips and changing his angle a little bit, he started moving inside him again.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

Porthos whined at the feeling of Aramis’ cock hitting that magic spot that drove him crazy. He panted heavily.

“More.”

Aramis increased the speed of his thrusts; faster, deeper, harder. Pinning Porthos against the hard floor he leaned over his lover’s body and held himself on his left forearm, at the same time he slipped his right hand between their bodies. He grabbed Porthos’ cock and roughly shook it at the same rhythm as he was fucking his ass. Porthos’ breath speed up even more and very soon he came, spilling himself on Aramis’ hand. Aramis only needed a few more hard thrusts before coming inside his lover, he collapsed over Porthos’ body and they both spent a few minutes there, without moving, just collecting their breath back.

In the end Aramis left Porthos’ body carefully, but he didn’t move away. Instead he studied his face fondly.

“What does this mean?” Porthos asked, straight to the point.

“What do you want this to mean?”

“Don’t give me that shit. Besides, I asked first.”

“Maybe we should talk tomorrow.”

Porthos looked away trying to hide his pain. Aramis held his chin and made him look at him.

“In case you didn’t notice, it is already tomorrow. We didn’t get any sleep, and the sun will rise soon.”

“And?” Porthos closed his eyes and held his breath.

“I want us to be back together. And this time, I want to make things right.”

Porthos opened his eyes again, trying not to cry like a little baby.

“So… where do we go from here?”

“I suggest we move to bed. At least we’ll spend the next half an hour lying on a warm place instead of on this cold floor.”

“Is it now too soon to say I love you?”

“Did you ever stop loving me?”

“Never.”

“That’s good. Because I have never stopped loving you, either.”

Porthos closed the distance between their lips, and they kissed again.

Aramis sighed contentedly; he had tried so hard to stop loving Porthos, in his desperation he even tried to hurt him to keep him away from him. But he should have seen it coming; Porthos always bites like a bulldog, he never lets it go.  
After all Aramis only wanted to be happy, and he wanted to be happy with Porthos specifically, but he was scared of himself. He was not made to make anyone happy; he was born under a bad sign, and he was made to love and leave fast. He knew that ever since he could remember.

Nevertheless, against all odds things were so different with Porthos. Maybe it was time to take a leap of faith, to start believing in himself. He took a deep breath.

“We’ll walk together through fields of fire then.”

Porthos stood up and reached out for his hand.

“Let’s go to bed for now”

Aramis grinned and took his hand.


End file.
